


Meet The Wizarding World

by Giallo



Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giallo/pseuds/Giallo
Summary: 开了一个原著向的系列，The Girl Who Lived.大难不死的男孩改为女孩。——这篇文主要是为了纪念教授，一厢情愿希望他能走出莉莉的阴影，去过属于自己的人生，he deseves it。以及写这篇文的另一大动机就是想要安慰吞了原作过多刀子的粉丝（其实就是作者自己_(:з」∠)_），所以肯定是HE，而且亲时代大几率会全部存活下来。——并不是简单的性转文。由于作者不怎么喜欢原著主人公的个性，因此本文中Halle的性格和Harry一•点•也•不•一•样。很大部分是参考了狮院和蛇院的优点来写的。——因为时间跨度较大，所以会省略一些非必要情节，并且可能要写很久（。——教授我会努力不OOC的，虽然这真的很难T_T
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想想不能整个七年的故事都用一个TITLE，而且随着剧情的改写，原著的书名也不再适合，所以我还是给每一年加了一个新标题。  
> 另外，修改语句细节的时候顺便把原先的分节也给改了，小节太多没必要，统一一篇作为一节就完事儿了（。

MEET THE WIZARDING WORLD (FIRST YEAR)

01  
哈莉•波特接到了一封信。就在她十一岁生日的那天。信的确是用英文写的，每一个单词看起来都是认识的，但是为什么拼在一起之后就看不明白呢？  
相当费解。

她从记事起一直和自己的姨妈一家生活在一起。  
爸爸妈妈呢？在她还是个小姑娘的时候她曾经问过。  
他们死了，车祸。  
当时佩妮姨妈是这么回答的。哈莉注意过，只要一提起自己的父母，姨妈一家的表情就十分僵硬。人在屋檐下，于是哈莉选择闭嘴。

德思礼一家对她其实不算坏。虽然也算不上好。“至少我们供你吃供你穿，让你有个房间住，而不是像那些流浪汉那样只能睡在街头，你该知足了。”这是弗农姨父的原话。  
的确，她觉得自己得识趣点儿。  
除了需要包揽一大堆似乎应该是女佣做的杂活儿，永远没有新衣服穿，未经允许不能离开女贞路4号之外，也没什么了。而且小混蛋达力总算还没坏到要对一个女孩子拳打脚踢，至多也就是支使她跑跑腿而已。大部分时间，只要做完家务，她可以回自己那间小破屋呆着，没人会来管她。这么说吧——当不需要她干活儿的时候，他们一般拿她当空气。这么看来，德思礼没饿着她，也不会虐待她——比灰姑娘的后妈和恶毒姐姐好多了，对吧？

她只是偶尔，非常偶尔会想到自己的父母。还有时不时会做的噩梦——梦里有一道刺眼的绿光，和女人的尖叫声。  
她不明白这意味着什么，也无人可问——姨妈和姨父对她的问题永远嗤之以鼻或者直接置之不理。

所以当她拿着这封用绿色墨水写着的信德思礼一家展示时，其实没报什么希望。她没指望他们会愿意送她去那个什么……霍格沃茨？她甚至不知道它在哪里。然而出乎她意料的是，佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父交换了一个眼神之后就陷入了沉默。

几乎一个世纪之久，哈莉以为他们不准备再说什么的时候，佩妮姨妈干巴巴地开口了：“你——可以去那儿，我早该知道的，总会有这么一天——但是，”她的语气变得很尖刻，“我们不会支付一分钱的学费，包括那张可笑单子上的东西——也别指望我们会陪你去买。”  
哈莉差点以为自己听错了，“什么？你知道？我是说，霍格沃茨？”  
弗农姨夫在一旁响亮地哼了一声。  
佩妮姨妈继续用毫无感情的声音说：“你的父母就毕业于那里。”  
哈莉目瞪口呆：“可是我从没听说过这所学校——它在伦敦吗？我要去这所学校学什么？还有信里说的对角巷是什么意思？我不知道——”  
“You asked too much. ”佩妮姨妈最后丢下一句“自己想办法”就离开了。  
“要我说佩妮就是对你太仁慈了，哼。”弗农姨父仿佛是从鼻子里憋出来这几个字，怒气冲冲地跟着妻子上了楼。  
？？？  
留下一头雾水的哈莉。 

第二天哈莉是带着黑眼圈起床的。  
她还记得今天是自己的生日。当然不指望德思礼一家能有什么表示，他们巴不得她能走得远远的——哦！那封信！  
羊皮纸就在床头放着，看来不是一场梦。  
正当她想再好好读一读信的内容时，楼下传来一声巨响。  
听上去非常像达力终于用他的体重把餐桌给压塌了。

一个小时后。  
哈莉和一个巨人站在了【对角巷】里。对，就是信里提到的那个地方。她身边的这个巨人叫海格，自称是她的“引导人”。刚才他直接撞坏了女贞路四号的房门，迫于身高和体型的压力，弗农姨父几乎把脸都憋红了——为了不让自己大喊大叫出声。

现在哈莉的脑子里塞满了关于“霍格沃茨”“魔法世界”“女巫”“麻瓜”诸如此类的词语。她也是第一次知道自己的父母是被一个叫做“伏地魔”的人（虽然大部分人更愿意称呼他为“神秘人”）杀死的。  
而她竟然侥幸活了下来。

又一个小时。  
哈莉的手上捧满了“上学必需品”，包括一大摞课本，一只坩埚，一堆小瓶子，一只海格热情送给她的雪鸮，当然了，还有一支魔杖——冬青木，凤凰羽毛内芯，十一英寸长。  
那位神神叨叨的奥利凡德老先生说了什么来着？“这根魔杖的兄弟给她留下了伤疤？”以及，“她和她妈妈长得一模一样”？  
说起来，她在这个世界似乎非常出名。  
海格非常骄傲地把她介绍给那些男巫女巫时，大家都纷纷要求来和她握手。  
每个人都笑容满面地和她说“欢迎回来”。  
她对接下来的生活越来越好奇和期待了。

九月一日哈莉坐上了霍格沃茨特快。这一个月她兴奋地读完了所有的课本，甚至成功施展了几个小小的魔法。她简直一刻都不能等去她的新学校。  
她很快找到一节空车厢坐下。没多久就有个红脑袋的男孩探头进来。

“我可以坐这儿吗？其他车厢都挤满了人。”  
“请吧。”哈莉觉得有必要做个自我介绍，于是友好地伸出了手，“哈莉·波特。”  
“哦！！！”男孩倒抽一口冷气，“——我是罗恩·韦斯莱。”  
“你好，罗恩。”  
“你真的是哈莉·波特吗！”罗恩盯着她的黑发和绿眼睛，似乎又觉得不太礼貌，有些不好意思地说，“对不起，你知道大家都在谈论你——”  
“没关系。”  
“所以，你真的有……那个疤吗？”  
哈莉点点头。

她的左侧锁骨上有一道闪电状的伤疤，她倒是没想到连个疤痕都人尽皆知。谢天谢地，这道疤不在她的额头或者其他什么地方，否则岂不是无数人要盯着她的脸看个不停？虽然在锁骨这种地方也挺，呃，怎么说，一言难尽的。

不过逗逗眼前这个男孩子还挺有趣，哈莉非常不厚道地想。  
“在这儿呢，”她指指自己的锁骨，“要我把领子打开一些给你看吗？”然后非常满意地看到罗恩的脸涨得几乎和他的头发一样红。  
“不，我想不用了。”他嘟囔道，非常不自在地强迫自己把视线转向窗外。  
最后，推着零食车的售货员拯救了这可怜的男孩：“要来点什么吗？亲爱的？”  
第一次接触魔法界的零食，土豪哈莉毫不犹豫每样都要了点儿，并且慷慨地分享给了包厢里唯一的伙伴。于是哈莉就这么靠一堆零食征服（划掉）了罗恩。

不知道是谁放出了“哈莉·波特就在车上”的风声，一群又一群学生嘻嘻哈哈跑来看一眼救世主是不是也长两个眼睛一个鼻子。  
当然也有来示好的。眼前这个看着就很养尊处优的小少爷就是一个。虽然哈莉觉得他更像是来炫耀的。  
“我想你一定就是哈莉·波特了。”金发男孩拖长了声调，“我是德拉科·马尔福。”

眼前这个铂金脑袋看上去挺傲慢，但哈莉还是礼貌地屈了屈膝，“你好，马尔福先生。”  
马尔福看上去倒像有些意外：“听说你在麻瓜世界长大，我还以为波特小姐对巫师礼仪一无所知。”  
“我把这当做夸奖了，谢谢。”哈莉非常做作地眨了眨眼。  
马尔福白皙的脸上微微泛起了红晕，撇过头不再说话，身边一个黑发齐刘海的女孩子则狠狠瞪了她一眼。  
哟，小女朋友吃醋了。哈莉暗笑，“那就期待我们学校里再见了，马尔福先生。”

哈莉和罗恩在快到学校时讨论了关于四所学院的事情。  
“没人告诉你是怎么分院的吗？”哈莉好奇地问，“你的哥哥们？”  
“他们都说要保持神秘感。”罗恩撇了撇嘴，“我只希望不是很难的测验。”

新生们被领去礼堂前，大多都对分院有那么一点紧张，哈莉看到赫敏·格兰杰——火车上遇到的一个和她一样预习完所有课本的姑娘，正在念念有词背诵自己知道的魔法。  
最后麦格教授宣布他们只需要戴上一顶帽子，帽子会决定他们的去处。大家都松了一口气。  
轮到哈莉了。

“嗯……让我看看，毫无疑问你有着热情和勇敢的特质，以及相当的冒险精神，没错，格兰芬多会欢迎你的。”分院帽自言自语，“但是你的好奇心从不以冲动为代价，非常懂得审时度势，头脑精明……相信我，你在斯莱特林也能如鱼得水。所以，这位小姐，为什么不告诉我你自己是怎么想的呢？”  
“我无所谓，”哈莉耸耸肩，“不如把我分到和我父母一样的学院？如果方便的话？”  
“既然如此——格兰芬多！”  
迎接她的是格兰芬多长桌上的一阵欢呼。

放松下来的哈莉朝礼堂正前方高高的台子上望去，海格冲她比了个大拇指。  
她咧嘴回以致意，看到坐在正中央的校长阿不思·邓布利多（多亏了巧克力蛙的卡牌！）也冲她微微笑了笑。  
突然她感觉到另外一道视线。

目光来自教师桌上一个黑发黑衣的男人。哈莉茫然地和他对视了一会儿，男人便若无其事移开了目光。  
“嘿，”哈莉捅捅身边的人，“那个‘黑袍子’是我们哪一门课的教授吗？”  
“哦你说斯内普，”双胞胎之一顺着她的比划看过去，“他教魔药课，还是斯莱特林的院长。要我说，哈莉，千万小心他！他的一大乐趣就是给除了斯莱特林的学院扣分！”  
“没错，他讨厌所有学生，”双胞胎的另一个也低声警告道，“而且斯内普憎恨格兰芬多可是全校出了名的！”  
“……”这样的人来当教授没问题吗？哈莉满头黑线。

不过很快她就没心思去细想这些事了。  
因为眼前的餐盘中突然被堆满了各种各样美味的食物。  
罗恩已经左右开弓拿起了两只鸡腿。  
果然填饱肚子才是正经事啊。

to be continued  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来了来了，魔药课。

02

霍格沃茨的第一周过得飞快。魔咒课、变形课、草药课……每一门都让哈莉觉得十分有趣，像是生平第一次对某些东西有了渴求，哪怕是黑魔法防御课教室的大蒜味都没有打消她学习的热情。

和她有同样热情的可能只有赫敏·格兰杰了。她俩碰巧又是室友，哈莉对此十分满意，和学霸做朋友什么的，简直太棒了好吗！最直接的结果就是两个麻瓜家庭长大的小女巫魔法能力蹭蹭蹭飞速提升，羡慕坏了一众人。

另外一个振奋人心的消息是，托隆巴顿的福，哈莉在第一堂飞行课上就展现出了无与伦比的飞行天赋，被麦格教授破格塞进了格兰芬多的魁地奇队。  
“我们有波特了！”  
“哈莉你太酷了！”  
“可能是一个世纪以来最年轻的找球手！”  
男孩子们对此十分亢奋，哈莉自己倒是没那么开心：如果说原来只有一半的霍格沃茨看到她会指指点点、小声议论的话，现在几乎是大半个学校的学生都会这么干了。  
她又不是动物园里的猴子！

然而万万没想到的是，等她的第一节魔药课结束之后，那个比例还将会从大半个学校变成一整个，因为这其中甚至包括了爱凑热闹的教职工们。

魔药课是在地窖里上的。  
除了特别冷之外，阴森森的教室里还摆满了各种稀奇古怪的玻璃瓶，里面浸着动物尸体或是内脏。大部分一年级学生都不怎么喜欢这种环境，格兰芬多的小狮子们甚至一进门就厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。  
但这不包括哈莉。她对一切都好奇极了，以至于斯内普宣布开始上课的时候她还在饶有趣味地东张西望。

“波特小姐，请告诉我，”斯内普突然发问，“水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么？”  
哈莉吓了一跳，迅速地回忆了一下《千种神奇药草与蕈类》里的内容。  
“是一种叫做生死水的强力安眠药，先生。”  
“如果我想要一块牛黄，要去哪里找？”  
“牛的胃里。”  
“舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别？”  
“呃……我想它们是同一种植物，只是名称不同？”

长时间的沉默。  
就在哈莉以为自己记错了想要去翻课本的时候，斯内普终于开口了：“回答很正确，格兰芬多加一分。”语毕拖着他的黑斗篷回到讲台上继续上课。  
哈莉暗自庆幸暑假的预习工作没白做。

他们的第一节课是疥疮药水制作，这对于已经快把课本背下来的哈莉来说没什么难的。她甚至快要完成自己的药水了。结果，隔壁桌的纳威·隆巴顿不知怎么把自己的坩埚给烧了，里面的液体开始飞溅——  
“清理一新！”哈莉的手脚反应明显快过大脑。  
液体倒是消失了。但是教室里又陷入了可怕的沉默。

“我提醒过你们，要把锅子从火上移开后再加豪猪刺，看来隆巴顿先生并没有带脑子来上课。因为你的愚蠢，格兰芬多扣五分。”斯内普冷冷地说，“至于你，波特小姐，我说过我的课上不需要傻乎乎地挥舞魔杖。”  
“可是她帮助——”  
“闭嘴，韦斯莱先生，不想我再给格兰芬多扣分的话。”斯内普转向哈莉，“一次禁闭，今天晚上八点，我的办公室。”

“梅林啊！你竟然让斯内普教授给我们加分了！”  
“有史以来第一次！”  
“斯内普！格兰芬多！加分！”  
“我说，你们是不是太夸张了，只是加了一分而已——”哈莉莫名其妙，这点分还不够隆巴顿扣的。  
“听听！这是什么惊天发言！”  
“哈莉，给你上课的是斯内普吗？和我们的魔药教授是同一个人吗？”

哈莉终于忍不住翻了个白眼，“如果你们得到的消息足够准确，应该知道我今天晚上还得去他那里关禁闭。”  
“哦，只是一次禁闭，没什么大不了的。”  
“并且他没有给你扣分。”  
“已经是奇迹了！”  
不管是不是奇迹，该去的禁闭还是得去。哈莉忧郁地想。  
虽说她对斯内普没什么成见，但是关禁闭这件事本身就让人很紧张好吗！！！

“先生，请问我要做什么？”  
“做一份疥疮药水。”  
“啊？”课上不是做过了么？  
大概是她的表情实在太好读懂，斯内普抬了抬眉毛，“波特小姐在英勇地拯救完隆巴顿先生的坩埚之后，似乎忘了自己的药水还没完成？”  
哦，可不是吗。哈莉乖乖支起锅子。幸好她已经驾轻就熟，只花了课上一半的时间就把装满药水的瓶子呈到了斯内普面前。

“合格了。”魔药教授挑剔地看了很久，终于给出结论。  
“谢谢教授！”  
“嗯哼，”斯内普嗤了一声，“原来我们的救世主小姐只要‘合格’就能满足了。”  
“当然不——但我是严格按照课本指示来做的，是哪里出了问题吗？”  
“我希望波特小姐能自己动动脑子而不是只会死记硬背，”斯内普继续嘲笑道，“告诉我，最后一次搅拌，第几圈的时候你看到粉色的烟升起？”  
“我想应该是第五圈，先生。”  
“所以，你为什么要画蛇添足搅第六圈？嗯？”  
“啊？”哈莉承认她没想到这一点。“教授，我能重新试一试吗？”  
“这里可不是你的实验室。”斯内普无情拒绝道，“不要浪费时间，禁闭任务是处理鼻涕虫。”  
“哦……”  
“波特小姐如果还知道珍惜自己双手的话，应该知道把手套戴上。”  
“好的，教授。”

霍格沃茨的日子过得又快又充实。  
万圣节过后很快就是第一次魁地奇比赛。在奥利弗·伍德一周三次的魔鬼训练下，哈莉很快适应了这项运动，并且飞得越来越自如。

“这次的魁地奇杯刻着我们的名字！”  
一天结束训练后，伍德兴奋地在她耳边喋喋不休，“查理·韦斯莱毕业之后我们很久没有赢过了，我想这会是一个新的开始！”  
“嗯……希望如此。”哈莉含糊道，她已经快累趴了。  
“相信自己，波特！你比大半个霍格沃茨飞得都好！”伍德依旧精力充沛，“对了，我要去找麦格教授再讨论一下比赛的事情，一起吗？”  
“不了，我更想先回去洗个澡。”  
“好吧，那回头见。”

哈莉拖着步子慢吞吞往格兰芬多塔楼挪去，在礼堂附近的时候看到一个黑色身影迎面过来。  
“晚上好，斯内普教授。”  
“这个时间波特小姐不该在城堡里游荡。”  
“教授，我刚结束魁地奇训练。”哈莉感觉自己很无辜。  
“不想被扣分的话就赶紧回去。”  
“好的，先生。”哈莉正准备继续走，余光突然瞥到斯内普袍子角——  
“教授，您的腿受伤了！”  
“不关你的事，波特小姐。”  
“教授，您该去庞弗雷夫人那里去看一看！”  
“回你的休息室去——”  
好吧，受了伤的教授走路速度也是飞起。  
可是教授怎么会受伤呢？霍格沃茨不是“绝对安全”的吗？哈莉觉得很奇怪。

第一次魁地奇比赛出了点小状况。  
开局格兰芬多一直领先，韦斯莱双胞胎尽职尽责地打飞横冲直撞的鬼飞球，让哈莉能够不受干扰地呆在赛场上空寻找金色飞贼。但比赛进行到一半时，她的扫帚突然开始不受控制地剧烈晃动。

随着时间的推移，这种情况越来越糟糕。哈莉不得不整个人挂在扫帚下面，有那么一瞬间她甚至觉得自己就要掉下去了。弗雷德和乔治放弃击打鬼飞球，开始在她下方盘旋，似乎是希望能够在她掉下去的时候接住她。

但是突然间，光轮2000又恢复正常了。  
刚重新坐稳的哈莉看见一道金光闪过，她来不及细想就扑了上去。可能是由于过于急迫，她整个人直接一头撞向地面。  
观众台上一阵惊呼。  
在地上打了一个滚之后，金色飞贼从她的嘴巴里吐了出来。

哈莉好不容易才从一片欢呼声中走回格兰芬多休息室。  
自打比赛结束后，弗雷德和乔治不停地在她身边上蹿下跳地喊着“波特，我们的英雄！”，两人甚至想要一路把她举着抬回格兰芬多塔楼，被哈莉严肃拒绝了。  
在一堆喜气洋洋的面孔中，罗恩和赫敏的焦虑不安显得很突出。

“我们看见了！”看到哈莉后，两人迫不及待地挤了上来。  
“看见——什么？”  
“斯内普在对着你的扫帚念咒！”  
“斯内普教授？这不可能！”  
“我们看到当时他紧紧盯着你，嘴巴里还念念有词！”  
“罗恩我知道你对教授有意见，但是……”  
“是真的，哈莉，我去点燃了他的袍子，然后你的扫帚就恢复正常了。”赫敏非常严肃地说道。

斯内普想要害她？  
哈莉觉得脑子有点乱。虽然这位教授的确是整个学校最不好接近的一位，而且总是很阴沉，但这不意味着他就是个坏蛋。  
可罗恩和赫敏绝对不会骗她，证据看似很确凿。  
真令人头痛。

没等哈莉搞清楚斯内普想做什么，圣诞先一步来临了。  
两周前她毫不犹豫地在留校名单上签了字。  
虽然选择不回家的学生很少，但是被装点地十分漂亮的校园、餐桌上满满的美食、暖洋洋的壁炉甚至是双胞胎在她耳边噼里啪啦地玩着烟花爆竹都足以让她觉得这是有生以来最棒的一个圣诞了。

哈莉给罗恩和赫敏都准备了礼物，也收到了回礼。  
赫敏送了她一本很有趣的魔咒课外书，韦斯莱家送来一大盒糖果和一件韦斯莱夫人亲手织的毛衣，弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈给了她一张一英镑钞票。除此之外还有一个薄薄的包裹。

哈莉有些奇怪，想不到还有谁会给她送礼物了。  
她拿起包裹掂了掂，非常轻。  
拆开后一件银灰色，质地像液体一般的织物滑落到地上。  
哈莉把它放在膝盖上，读起了夹在包裹里的纸条：

_你父亲死前留下这件东西给我。_  
_现在应该归还给你。_  
_好好使用。_  
_衷心祝你圣诞快乐。_

没有署名。  
哈莉把视线转向这件礼物，倒抽了一口气——  
自己膝盖以下都不见了！！！

大家都回家了，女生寝室只剩哈莉一个人。想要出去试一试新斗篷的心实在是蠢蠢欲动。  
格兰芬多向来是行动派。

随着午夜的钟声响起，哈莉溜了出去。但是她并没有想好要去哪，随意溜达的结果就是——迷路了。霍格沃茨的各条通道哪怕在白天也是需要好好记一番才不会搞错，到了晚上更是难以琢磨。

她走到离自己最近的房间，决定进去查看一下，不然所有的走廊看起来一模一样，根本没法确认自己在哪里。  
然而很不走运，这里并不是她以前进过的任何一间教室。这间屋子好像已经废弃已久。桌椅横七竖八地被归在了角落里。但是屋子中间突兀地立着一面巨大的镜子。  
哈莉好奇地走上前。

这一看差点没尖叫出来。  
除了自己，她在镜子里还能看到另外两个模糊的身影，从身形上来看是一男一女，哈莉在他们身上能感觉到一丝熟悉的气息。  
难道是……她的爸爸妈妈？

第二天一早，她把这个消息分享给同样没回家的罗恩。  
“什么！这么大的事情你竟然不叫我？”罗恩大叫道。  
“你是想让我爬到男生寝室去叫你吗？？？”哈莉瞪他。  
“呃……好吧，我的意思是你应该提前告诉我夜游的计划……”  
“今晚一起去吧。”哈莉打断他，“也许我还能看到你的家人呢，你的一大家子。”

当晚，哈莉凭记忆拉着罗恩到了那面镜子的房间。  
“怎么样，你看到了吗？”   
“呃……我并没有看到其他人。”罗恩脸上的表情半是吃惊半是愉悦，“我只看到自己，准确说来，应该是长大一点的我，举着学院杯和魁地奇奖杯！哦，我还是个男学生会长！我别着胸章呢！”  
“什么——？”  
“不信你看！”  
罗恩把哈莉拉到镜子前。

哈莉几乎是有些震惊地看着镜子，面前的画面和昨天不一样了：镜子里的人变成了一大群，依旧不是很清晰，但是这些人似乎都是霍格沃茨的师生们，围在她的身边。  
“这——这怎么可能？”  
“怎么了？”  
“镜子的画面……变了！”  
罗恩挤了回来。“我还是看见自己拿着奖杯啊。”

两人面面相觑。  
“不管怎么说，”最后还是哈莉开口了，“这不是面普通的镜子。”  
“它显示的会不会是未来的事情呢？”罗恩带着一点期盼。  
“可是我的父母已经死了，你忘了吗？”哈莉一针见血，“瞧，这面镜子上有一行字：Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.”  
“不像是正常的文字。”  
“感觉挺奇怪的。”哈莉摸了摸胳膊，“总之，这面镜子折射的都不是事实，一直在这儿看着也不会让你当上学生会主席的，咱们还是回去吧。”

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为哈莉是个女孩儿，性格不一样，思维方式也不一样，旁人（特别是男士们）对待她的态度也会相应发生变化。所以很多细节的拐点都会发生变化。  
> 我相信所有这些小小的变化终将带领我们走向一个好一些的结局^_^。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇我塞了很多内容进去……为了剧情。

03

  
那面奇怪的镜子并没有困扰哈莉太久。  
她很快发现了很多新的乐趣，比如说在半夜穿着斗篷去禁书区翻一些“有趣”的书。

虽然罗恩对此表示了极大的不解。  
“什么？你用这么酷的东西，就是为了去——看书？？？”  
“不是普通的书，是平时接触不到的魔法书！！！”哈莉反驳道。  
罗恩，生活在两个学霸身边，心好累。

哈莉也没忘记上一场魁地奇上发生的事情。她想趁假期的时间去禁书区找一找有没有类似的魔法记录。  
但是她显然低估了霍格沃茨的藏书量。  
站在如山一样的书架前面，哈莉有点欲哭无泪。

从书名上看不出任何头绪。那些剥落的、褪了色的烫金字母，拼出来的单词都很难读懂，有些书甚至都没有书名。她随手抽出一本打开，看到的是一些很恐怖的插图，于是又迅速关上了。  
能不动声色让她的扫帚失控，应该是种很高深的魔法……黑魔法？哈莉转了转眼珠，这类书就算她能找到也未必看得明白，不如直接去请教别人？  
黑魔法防御术教授？  
想了想奇洛结结巴巴的样子，哈莉摇摇头。  
斯内普教授？既然自己选择相信他，不妨去问一问——而且听说他十分擅长黑魔法。

“教授，有没有某种恶咒是只要盯着目标对象，不需要念出来就可以实施的？”  
“高年级学生，如果不是蠢到无可救药的话，可以学习无声咒。”斯内普面无表情，“但是我建议波特小姐先踏踏实实地把一年级课程学好再说。”  
“原来如此！我明白了——谢谢教授！”  
没错，一定就是这个原因！哈莉急急忙忙地跑走了，没有看到身后斯内普若有所思的目光。

她迫不及待地把这个消息分享给了罗恩和赫敏。  
“所以你的意思是，给你施咒的另有其人，而斯内普只是在保护你？”  
“没错！他如果要害我，为什么做得那么明显？”  
“可是会是谁呢？”  
“Anyone。有可能藏在暗处或者别的什么地方……”  
“好吧哈莉，既然你坚持。虽然我还是觉得斯内普……教授很可疑。”罗恩像是勉强接受了这个说法。  
“而且我们总得找出究竟是谁要害你。”

第二个学期开始后，学生们的课程又开始忙碌起来。除此之外，哈莉也恢复了魁地奇练习。伍德给他们制定了前所未有严苛的训练计划，还给他们带去了一个对格兰芬多来说不怎么乐观的消息。

“斯内普做裁判？”  
“你见过斯内普飞吗？？？”  
“他会不顾一切给我们扣分的！”  
哈莉倒是很乐观，也许斯内普教授是不想她的扫帚重演悲剧？但是这话说出去有人信才有鬼。毕竟如果格兰芬多赢了这场比赛，他们就会有机会在学院杯中战胜斯莱特林，而斯内普偏心这一点是毫无疑问的。  
还是闭嘴和好好训练吧。

然而比赛出人意料地顺利。  
哨声响完没多久，在半空中盘旋的哈莉就看见了一个金色的小圆点。她在所有人反应过来前一路俯冲，几乎是贴着斯内普窜了过去，在差点撞到地面前稳稳地停下，手上抓着还在扑扇着翅膀的飞贼。  
她冲身边抱歉地说，“差点撞到你，教授。”  
斯内普面色复杂地朝她挑了挑嘴角。  
哈莉回以灿烂一笑。

这场比赛甚至才开始五分钟。  
“救世主又一次创造了记录”的说法很快在校园内轰轰烈烈传开了。  
但是哈莉此刻没工夫去管这些，她在去扫帚棚的路上看见了一个戴兜帽的身影，正飞速向禁林的方向走去。  
斯内普教授？  
哈莉马上联想到之前无意间撞见的——斯内普的腿伤！于是骑着扫帚偷偷跟了上去。

一小时后哈莉站在了校长室内。  
“你好，哈莉。”邓布利多透过半月牙的镜片看着她，“霍格沃茨的生活还习惯吗？”  
“好得不能再好了，先生。我甚至愿意一直住在这里！”  
“哦，那太好了。”邓布利多微笑，“所以今天一定是有棘手的事才来找我了？”  
“嗯……是关于魔法石的。我也是第一次知道这样东西，”哈莉搓了搓手，有点不安，“我——不小心听到了斯内普教授和奇洛教授的对话——嗯……他们提到了海格的野兽…和其他的一些机关？”她一边说一边盯着邓布利多，见对方没有表示出任何不赞同才继续下去，“如果我没猜错的话魔法石应该就在霍格沃茨被层层把守着。斯内普教授似乎想要知道如何通过这些看守……呃，其实我不是很确定……”  
“不确定什么，哈莉？”邓布利多和蔼地问道。  
“我不觉得斯内普教授会去偷一件不属于自己的东西，但是他的确是在威胁奇洛教授……而且万圣节后我还看到他的腿受伤了，可能与他们所提到的‘野兽’有关。”哈莉坦白道，“虽然不知道发生了什么，但我想应该和您说一下比较好。”  
“当然，当然。”邓布利多说，“看来你发现了一些其他学生不知道的小秘密。虽然我没想到……哈莉，非常聪明。”

“所以我想您也许……知道原因？”  
“很遗憾，有关魔法石的信息是保密的。”  
“那……”  
“魔法部不允许我和一个一年级学生说这些，他们认为知道太多对你们来说会很危险。”邓布利多眨眨眼，“以及，有时候看到的和听到的并不一定就是真相。哈莉，相信你自己的判断。”  
邓布利多说了半天等于什么都没说。

“我觉得既然邓布利多不希望我们知道，就不应该管这件事。”赫敏有些忧心忡忡，“可能会陷入麻烦的！”  
“邓布利多只是说‘魔法部不允许’，他自己可没这么说，不是吗？”罗恩倒是很兴奋，“我觉得他是在暗示咱们可以自己去查这件事！”  
“可是还能去问谁呢？”  
“你在偷听斯内普和奇洛谈话的时候，还有什么有用的信息吗？”  
“他们提到了机关……”对了——“海格的野兽！”

哈莉和罗恩、赫敏一路飞奔到禁林边上的小屋。  
“哦，是你们呀，来杯茶吗？”海格正在给一盆植物松土，见到他们之后拍拍手站了起来。  
“海格，你知道魔法石的情况吗？”哈莉单刀直入。  
“什么？！我不——”海格看起来很惊慌。  
“哦，别装了，我们都知道你给了邓布利多一只凶猛的野兽，正看守着魔法石呢。”  
“你们怎么会知道三个头的路威？”

三人迅速交换了一个眼神。  
“所以那只东西的名字叫路威？还是三个头的？”罗恩惊悚地问道。  
“慢着——它该不会就在那个禁止学生进入的三楼走廊吧？？？”哈莉灵机一动，大叫道。  
“这不是学生该知道的，”海格生硬地回答说，“听着，不管你们想打听什么……”  
“我们认为有人要去偷魔法石。”哈莉严肃地说。  
“不可能，”海格像是被这个消息噎住了，“这里可是霍格沃茨！谁会这么做？”  
“还不确定，所以我们来问你知道些什么。”  
“你们只需知道魔法石在学校很安全。”海格摆摆手，“其他的别再问了。”  
“别这样，海格，你可以不说这些机密，但是霍格沃茨发生的一切你都很清楚，”赫敏突然用一种奉承的语气说道，“我们只是想知道，还有谁帮忙做了魔法石的守护，也就是说——除了你之外邓布利多教授还相信谁？”  
“对，至少告诉我们谁是可以信任的。”

很明显，这样的赞美起了效果。海格挺了挺胸膛，“行吧，我想这些告诉你们也没什么大不了的。他问我借了路威，还有其他一些教授施了法术——斯普劳特教授、弗利维教授、麦格教授、奇洛教授、斯内普教授——当然邓布利多自己也做了些什么。”  
看看若有所思的三人，海格揉了揉他们的脑袋，“无论什么人想要通过那么多道机关是不可能的。”  
“万一……是某个教授呢？那就简单多了吧？”罗恩咕哝了一句，“比如说，斯内普？”  
“胡说八道！斯内普教授为什么要去偷魔法石？”海格不耐烦道，“行了，别瞎操心了。”

除了魔法石和斯内普，三人组显然还有更重要的事需要考虑。虽然期末考试还有两个月，但是学霸赫敏已经开始制定复习计划了，哈莉也认为这十分必要。此外，她还决定借答疑提问的机会去试探一下斯内普和奇洛。  
她把计划告诉了罗恩和赫敏。

“你怎么可能骗过两位教授！”赫敏不赞同道。  
“斯内普一定不会告诉你什么的，说不定还会有所警觉……”罗恩也不支持这个想法。  
但是哈莉打定了主意。虽然进展不是很顺利。

她刚想问关于魔法石的“魔药效果”就被斯内普狠狠嘲讽了一通（“波特小姐已经迫不及待地想要永垂不朽了吗？”），只能灰溜溜地往回走，正准备再去找黑魔法防御术教授探讨一下“窥镜是否真的能够察觉黑魔法”的问题，她就听到一个教室里传来断断续续的抽泣。  
正是奇洛的声音。  
“不，不，请别再这样——”  
好像有人在威胁他？

哈莉迅速闪到走廊的门边，屏神凝听。  
奇洛的声音听起来害怕极了：“好吧，好吧……”下一秒黑魔法防御教授就就跌跌撞撞地跑了出来。  
哈莉在原地多站了一会儿，等到奇洛的脚步声远了才小心翼翼地走了出来。她假装不经意地往经过的教室里一瞥——  
没有人在里面。

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毕竟教授才是主角（之一），所以我迅速pass了一些情节，把剧情快进到魔法石相关的片段。但是同时又不能错过关键部分，希望我能做到两者平衡ORZ  
> 我现在满脑子都是第三和第四年的梗，只想快点把一、二年级写掉(Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和教授有关的一些重要节点都会发生变化，毕竟……是另一个哈莉嘛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想分两篇发的，想想还是算了，就一口气把第一年了结掉吧=v=  
> 第一次写原著向的同人，我发现处理和原小说之间的关系是很难把握但是很有趣的一个点。到底要怎么样才能不重复那些对于粉丝来说已经滚瓜烂熟的情节，但同时又能让故事情节顺滑地进行下去呢？这个问题估计会贯穿我写这篇文的始终。  
> 这一章的最后我简写了三人组的探险，甚至跳过了最后与黑魔王面对面，魔法石里面可说是最精彩的那一段。因为其实原著已经写得很棒了，既然这部分的故事脉络我并未修改，何必再重写一遍呢？况且我写得肯定没有罗琳好ORZ  
> 所以我想我接下去还是会专注于教授和哈莉的情节。

04

期末来临的时候天气已经很热了。  
哈莉自认为出色地完成了所有笔试。至于操作型测验——她顺利让凤梨跳着踢踏舞走过了课桌，弗利维教授悄悄冲她露出了非常满意的微笑；鼻烟盒变得有模有样，没有留下任何老鼠的痕迹；就连魔药考试，哪怕是斯内普的低气压也没让她的遗忘药水出现半分纰漏。

相比考试，让哈莉更烦恼的是她的伤疤——越来越疼了。  
最后一门魔法史考完后，赫敏还在喋喋不休着试卷内容，哈莉和罗恩共同决定无视她，他们慢吞吞地走到黑湖边上，找了块荫凉的地方坐下休息。  
“终于不用复习了！”罗恩愉快地伸了个懒腰，“直到考试成绩出来前的这一个星期可以好好放松了！”

哈莉揉揉自己的锁骨，“我有不好的预感。”  
“怎么了，是伤疤又疼了吗？”赫敏终于停下关于妖精反叛的念叨，担忧地看着哈莉。  
“嗯，时不时。而且我开始做噩梦……梦里总是有一道绿光，非常熟悉……我记得小时候也会做这个梦。”哈莉皱着眉，“我觉得有大事要发生。”  
他们三个静静地眺望了会儿远方。

“不行，我得去盯着奇洛。”哈莉率先站起来。  
自从那天无意撞见奇洛一个人在空教室里自言自语之后，她就认定了这个可怜的教授正在被某个危险人物——搞不好就是伏地魔（不然她的伤疤怎么会越来越疼？）威胁着要去偷魔法石，而斯内普教授，很明显——想要阻止他。

“怎么盯？”  
“去教师休息室外面，总有办法的。”  
“可你总不能一整天都站在那边吧！”  
“至少先试试——”  
“下午好。”一个低沉丝滑的声音在他们背后响起。

罗恩和赫敏脸色一白，哈莉倒是松了口气：“下午好，教授。”  
“这么好的天气呆在室内四处游荡，嗯？”斯内普挤出一个别扭的笑容，“可不像格兰芬多的做风。”  
“呃……我们……”哈莉犹豫着要说什么。  
“别让人以为你们在做坏事。”  
哈莉心虚了一下，但是很快反应过来：“教授，请问您知道在哪能找到奇洛教授吗？”  
“波特小姐似乎把她可怜的魔药教授当成了人形地图。不过我碰巧可以给你一个建议——你的黑魔法防御教授不怎么喜欢在白天外出。”  
“呃？好的，谢谢教授……”

斯内普教授什么意思？哈莉有点懵。  
“还在研究魔法石吗，波特小姐？”斯内普突然说道，“我认为一个健康的年轻人不需要它，除非救世主小姐觉得自己，命不久矣？”  
哈莉一个激灵。“教授，您的意思是它可以……续命？”  
“我以为我说的够明白了，”斯内普耸起眉毛，“考完试就把脑子扔掉可不是个明智的选择，你们说呢？”

看着斯内普远去的背影，哈莉转过身，表情凝重。  
“听着，我有种不好的猜想。”  
“什么？”  
“威胁奇洛去偷魔法石的，就是伏——神秘人。”  
罗恩和赫敏倒抽一口冷气。  
“想想，谁最想要力量，想要卷土重来？十年前他几乎要死掉了，但是还留着一口气——”哈莉快速地说道，“再联想一下我已经十安稳了十年、但是最近突然开始出现的噩梦，还有我的伤疤——这样一切就都能解释通了！”

“那我们要做什么？”  
“总之，先去找邓布利多吧！”  
但是校长室的门紧紧闭着，上一次的口令——当然早就失效了。  
“现在怎么办？”  
“要不去问下其他教授？”

“你们在这里做什么？”是麦格教授的声音。  
“我们想找校长。”  
“邓布利多教授不在。”麦格教授怀疑地看着他们，“魔法部有事将他叫走了。”  
“那请问他什么时候能回来呢？”哈莉急切地问。  
“明天。”麦格教授说，“如果我是你们，这么好的天气应该出去走走。”

“我敢说神秘人一定是故意把邓布利多支走的。”   
“如果真是这样，那他肯定会在今天动手！不然，邓布利多一旦发现不对马上就会回来的。”  
“没错，所以我们必须要时刻盯着他。”哈莉说，“我回去拿隐形斗篷，你们去礼堂吃晚饭，看看奇洛在没在，顺便帮我拿点儿吃的。我们在黑魔法防御教室外碰头。”  
赫敏和罗恩抱着几个三明治和甜甜圈过去的时候，哈莉正装模作样地在走廊上翻一本《黑暗力量：自卫指南》。  
“怎么样？”赫敏悄悄问。  
哈莉摇了摇头：“没有动静。”  
“不会是已经走了吧？我们在教师桌上并没见到他。”  
“现在城堡里还很热闹，到处都是学生，他不会挑这个时候的。”

三人都不说话，默默坐在角落里。罗恩不知道在想什么，赫敏不停地绞着双手。  
走廊里的人越来越少，霍格沃茨堡开始归于平静。  
哈莉一边啃三明治一边计算着时间。  
“你们要是觉得……”  
“嘘！”  
赫敏示意他们噤声，同时迅速拉着他俩躲到阴影里。

黑魔法防御教室的门打开了，是奇洛。他前后张望了一下，确定没人后沿着墙壁悄无声息地滑走了。  
“是三楼那个禁区的方向。”  
“我要跟上去。”哈莉深吸一口气。  
“你疯了吗？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛。  
“你会没命的！”赫敏也吓坏了。  
“那又怎么样呢？”哈莉压低声音吼道，“你们不明白吗？只要奇洛一拿到魔法石，伏地魔就会回来的！”她无视罗恩和赫敏听到那个名字的瑟缩，“他复活之后第一件事就是杀掉我，所以早死和晚死有什么区别呢？而且到了那个时候，整个霍格沃茨都会遭殃，你们也会死的！”

“我想你是对的。”过了一小会儿，赫敏用微弱的声音说道。  
“所以你的斗篷能撑住三个人吗？”罗恩问。  
“什么？三个？”  
“别傻了哈莉，难道我们会放你一个人去冒险吗？”赫敏干脆地说，“虽然你很优秀，但是我们两个也许能帮上更多的忙。”  
“那就快走吧，这会儿奇洛估计已经进去了。”

三楼走廊。  
毫无疑问，原本锁着的门已经开了。第一次看到“三个头的路威”，哈莉几乎要控制不住自己的尖叫：一只几乎和天花板一样高的巨型犬站在那里，三个头颅，三双凶狠的眼睛，三张长着可怕牙齿的大嘴巴……

虽然这只怪兽看不见他们，但它的三只鼻子正在拼命地嗅着。  
“和它决斗是不可能了，我们会被撕碎的。”罗恩耳语道，“现在怎么办？？？”  
“看，地上有个东西。”赫敏指向他们脚边。  
哈莉弯腰捡了起来：“是个竖琴。”她随手拨了一下，“应该是奇洛丢下的。”  
“哈莉！”赫敏叫道，“继续弹！”  
“什么？可是我不会——”她正要抗议，就看见路威的三个大脑袋随着音符声响起慢慢低了下去。  
“看样子只要有音乐，它就会一直睡着。”  
于是他们鱼贯穿过了三头犬脚下的滑板门。

烧掉魔鬼草，骑着飞天扫帚取得钥匙。接着罗恩勇敢地牺牲了自己，帮助他们走过了巨型棋盘阵。  
哈莉和赫敏绕过一个散发着恶臭倒在地板上的巨怪之后，毫不费力地在一排药水前区分清了它们各自的用途。  
身前身后两道门都被火焰包裹着。  
而看起来能帮助她们前进的药水只够一人使用。

“听着，赫敏，”哈莉指了指最右边的圆瓶子，“你喝那个回去，带上罗恩，然后拿着扫帚飞出去，写信给邓布利多告诉他这里发生的事，请他尽快回来。然后，去找斯内普或者麦格教授。”哈莉说，“我也许能够拖住奇洛一会儿，但肯定不是他的对手，也许教授们能够帮忙……”  
“可是哈莉——万一神秘人也在里面？”  
“没事的，”哈莉不自觉摸了摸自己的伤疤，“我曾经逃脱过一次，也许这次我也有这个运气呢？”  
两个女孩儿拥抱了一下，分别喝下药水。  
哈莉深吸一口气走向黑色的火焰。

哈莉迷迷糊糊看到有个银白的大胡子在自己面前晃悠。  
发生了什么来着？奇洛的脸在眼前灰飞烟灭，伏地魔化成一股黑色的雾从他身体里跑了出来……  
自己最后失去了意识……  
是谁……

“邓布利多校长！”哈莉猛地坐起身，病床哐叽一震。  
“很高兴看到你没什么大碍，哈莉。不过我建议你动作幅度轻一些，不然庞弗雷夫人可要把我赶出去了。”  
“是奇洛教授——他让伏地魔附在自己身上——抱歉，我最后晕过去了。”  
“不，哈莉，你做得很好。奇洛死了，伏地魔虽然逃走了，但是你又一次打击了他。”邓布利多慈祥地看着她，“我相信你此刻有很多疑问，哈莉？”

哈莉整理了一下思绪。“我从那面奇怪的镜子里拿到了魔法石。”她说，“为什么我每次看到它的时候，里面所反射的东西都不一样？”  
“哦，看来你已经发现了厄里斯魔镜的乐趣。”  
“厄里斯魔镜？”  
“对，它能折射出人内心最真实的渴望。”  
“可为什么我每次看到它都是模模糊糊的？”  
“哦？你看到了什么呢？”

哈莉把两次镜像的情况说了出来。  
邓布利多沉思了一下：“不得不说我还是第一次听说你这样的情况，哈莉。世界上最幸福的人可以把厄里斯当做普通镜子使用。而你看到的是父母、师长和朋友们，当然了，你肯定对父母有所眷恋。而且——棒极了，看起来你很享受霍格沃茨的生活。不清晰可能是因为你的愿望没有那么强烈。”  
“那您呢？您在镜子里看到了什么？”  
“哦，我看到自己拿着一双厚厚的羊毛袜。”

这句明显不是真话，不过哈莉没有在意，“伏地魔说了杀死我父母那天晚上的情况。”她继续说道，“而且奇洛没有办法触碰我的皮肤，所以我死死抓着他，没想到他就那样化成了碎片……”  
“这是一个古老的魔法，你母亲牺牲自己救了你，如果说有一种东西伏地魔理解不了的话，那就是爱。像你母亲对你那样强烈的爱，是会留下印记的，它会永远庇护着你。”  
“可是……当初伏地魔为什么要杀我呢？我——只是个婴儿啊？”  
“哦，这个我恐怕不能告诉你。”邓布利多说，“虽然这么说你不爱听，但是，等你再大一点，你会知道原因的。”

“那——那个隐形斗篷，您知道是谁送我的吗？”  
“哦，你父亲把它留给了我，我想你应该会喜欢。”邓布利多笑眯眯的，“很有用，对吧？你父亲一般都用它去厨房偷吃的。”  
“还有一件事——奇洛说斯内普教授恨我父亲，这是真的吗？”  
“他们的确互相厌恶。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“人的情感有的时候就是那么奇妙，爱和恨。”邓布利多没有正面回答，他只是轻轻地反问，“但是你觉得斯内普教授憎恨你吗？或者说你会讨厌他吗？”  
“并没有。”哈莉坦诚道，“事实上我觉得教授挺好的。也许他是难相处了点，但是我能学到很多。”  
“我很高兴，你能抛开所有外界的成见，用自己的判断，选择相信西弗勒斯。”邓布利多欣慰说道，“人很容易被周围影响，哪怕是很多伟大的巫师，可能一生都无法放下成见，去接纳一个曾经的‘敌人’。”  
“但是斯内普教授可不算是敌人，不是吗？”哈莉斟酌地说，“虽然他大部分时间对格兰芬多是很苛刻……但是他曾经救了我的命。”

“说到这个，最后我还是来迟一步，是西弗勒斯把你抱回来的。”  
“看来我又欠了教授一个人情。”哈莉哭丧着脸，“他不会因为夜闯禁区扣我的分吧？”她几乎都能想象斯内普阴沉着脸说“波特小姐的脑子里是不是塞满了芨芨草”的画面了。  
“我想不会。”邓布利多呵呵笑道，“不过你们的确出乎了我的意料，当然，是好的方面。”  
“我们？”  
“对，哈莉，你们。”

哈莉咀嚼了一下邓布利多的话，最后放弃了探索它的含义。“伏地魔还会再回来的，对吗？”  
“是的，他不算真正意义上的‘活’，自然也没有死。他总有一天会东山再起，不过那是之后的事了。”老校长和蔼地说，“现在，为什么不回礼堂去呢？学期末的晚宴就快开始了。”

对哈莉来说，霍格沃茨的第一年非常圆满。  
她、罗恩和赫敏的英勇事迹已经传遍了全校，他们获得的一百五十分让格兰芬多直接赢得了学院杯。

期末成绩也出来了：她和赫敏并列拿到了年级第一。哈莉的魔药课成绩遥遥领先其他人，而赫敏在变形术上则更胜一筹。罗恩的成绩也不差，只是在两个学霸好友边上就不太够看了。

“你就是还不够用功，罗恩。”赫敏指责道，“如果你能在我和哈莉学习的时候不打瞌睡的话——”  
“看在梅林的份上，学期最后一天，饶了我吧！”  
哈莉看着他俩咯咯笑。要是能一直和伙伴们在一起就好了，她想，可惜她得在德思礼家度过整个暑假……

“啊！”  
“怎么了哈莉？”两个还在拌嘴的人被她吓了一跳。  
“一会儿你们先去车上，我马上就来！”  
“那你可得快点儿——”

哈莉突然想起从拿回魔法石之后就再也没见过斯内普。  
“教授！”她气喘吁吁地跑到地窖办公室门前。  
“如果我没记错的话，今天是离校日。”斯内普有些意外，“波特小姐应该在霍格沃茨特快上而不是这里。”  
“之前一直没有机会，我想至少应该当面和您表达感谢，”哈莉飞快地说道，“谢谢您救了我，谢谢您的照顾——”  
“Well, 我不觉得对波特小姐尽到了什么照顾的义务。”  
火车汽笛声远远地响起了。  
“呃……无论如何还是非常感谢，您毕竟帮助了我很多。”哈莉咧嘴一笑，“再见教授，暑假愉快！”

  
一年级·< MEET THE WIZARDING WORLD > END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一学年就此完结。  
> 第二年我已经开始写了，但是改写的部分因为涉及到整一个大故事框架的调整，有些部分还是不太有头绪，所以可能得缓一缓，我准备攒得多一点了再发出来。  
> 感谢支持，我们密室见~(￣▽￣)~*


End file.
